


Fire Born of Ice

by SteveGarbage



Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, Nifl (Fire Emblem), Resplendent Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: A short story celebrating Roy's Resplendent Hero garb of Nifl.
Relationships: Eliwood/Ninian (Fire Emblem)
Series: FEH Resplendent Hero shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722151
Kudos: 19





	Fire Born of Ice

Roy looked out the window, unable to see anything on the other side both because it was dark out and because a thin layer of cloudy frost obscured the glass.

His sigh caused the glass to fog over even more as he could feel a new warmth filling the room as Fjorm got the fire in the hearth going.

Ten days of searching and nothing to show for it.

"Roy," Princess Fjorm said. "The innkeeper brought up some dinner. Will you join me?"

He looked one last time at the stems of the delicate ice crystals clinging to the glass. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

\---

Roy was a little embarrassed as he looked at the pile of picked-clean bones and crumbs on his plate, even as the princess still slowly, properly ate her food.

If Marcus were here, no doubt he would remind the young lord of proper manners at the dinner table. In truth, like the nine days before, the tenth day had been an exhaustingly long one. Long-distance travel was always tiring, but it was more tiring when that travel was across ice-cold terrain, sometimes battling wind and snow, sometimes trudging through knee-deep drifts.

Princess Fjorm didn't seem too bothered, but he supposed that was the benefit of growing up in Nifl as opposed to the temperate clime of Pherae.

"You're doing well," Fjorm said, maybe catching him slouching in his chair a bit, another something Marcus would scold him for if he saw it. "Most visitors don't hold up to the cold in Nifl nearly as well."

"Thank you," Roy said.

"How are those clothes treating you?" the princess asked.

"Very good, thanks," Roy said. "Surprisingly warm, too."

When Roy had come to Nifl and explained in front of the royal court what he hoped to accomplish, Princess Fjorm had warmly welcomed him and then went a step further by volunteering to accompany him on his quest. Before they had set out, she had presented him with a brand new set of clothing and armor for the journey, similar in fashion to her own. He had accepted her gift with thanks.

Fjorm smiled as she continued eating her dinner. Roy found his eyes drifting back toward the frost-covered window and the expanse of Nifl beyond. The nights here were long, much longer than back home in Lycia, and he was impatient for the next time the sun would yawn over the horizon, shining bright but cool as it rolled low across the sky.

Marcus always said Roy had too much fire in him, reminiscent of his father and his Uncle Hector back in their youth. If he wanted to be a good Marquess some day, he would have to temper and control that fire.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time, Fjorm?" he asked.

"Do _you_ think you're wasting your time?" the princess asked kindly, turning the question around on him. She always sounded so mature and wise. She was the kind of student Marcus no doubt wished he had.

The Order of Heroes had proven that things here could be... different ... than they were in the life each individual knew. The gates opened between Askr and the other realms presented the possibility of things that would otherwise be impossible. He had the opportunity to fight in totally foreign lands, to meet other heroes from places he had never even knew existed and even to interact with people from the past.

He had, after all, met and fought alongside his own father, although his father was only slightly older than Roy was now, from the time when he battled Nergal with Lord Hector and Lady Lyndis.

So what was there to stop him from finding his mother?

In his own world, in his own timeline, she was gone. She had died from illness when he was young. He could barely remember her.

He had not found her in the Order of Heroes or in Askr. He had asked around, to no avail. He had wanted to search in Elibe in the time of his father, in the time before his own birth, only for the Askrans to explain to him that wasn't exactly how it worked.

But then there was Nifl.

Nifl existed on the same plane, the same timeline as Askr and Embla and Múspell. That meant, if he could leave Elibe to come to Askr and the nations connected to it, so could anyone else.

And, if what his father had told him was true, that his mother was more than just human, that she was indeed part dragon — ice dragon specifically — maybe she would want to be in a place where snow and ice were everywhere.

Nifl was a large realm and, after ten days, they had found nothing. But there was a lot more of the land to explore, to search.

"No, I guess not," Roy answered.

He would search every inch of Nifl if that's what it took. The chance to meet his mother again, to hug her, talk to her, was a prize far greater than any labor he would have to undertake to get it. He wondered, what would his mother think of him, to see him grown up?

He had turned up nothing so far, but tomorrow was another day.

After all, Marcus always said he had too much fire in him. Too stubborn, too brash, too impetuous. It might do him some good to burn a little bit of that fire off wandering across frozen plains, forests and hills.

He would use that fire to, hopefully, find the ice he had been born from.


End file.
